Cooper Academy
by fortheloveofthegame
Summary: Bella is sent off to a new school where, to everyone's surprise, she plays football. Will the guys on the team, including the quarterback who happens to be a player, accept her? Will the hate between them turn into something more? E/B, J/A, Em/R
1. Chapter 1

Well, here I am, Bella Swan, at my new home for the next school year, Cooper Academy. The boarding school I was now staying at was located near the beaches in Sunny California, much to my delight. My parents were unhappy with my behavior at my old school so they sent me to Cooper Academy hoping that I would clean my act.

Mostly they were upset with the fact that I always hung out with the football guys. The reason for this is I played wide receiver for my old high school football team. My parents weren't upset that I played football; they were upset that I hung out with the kids always getting in trouble.

I still planned on playing football at Cooper Academy, I just have to convince the coach to let me try out.

School hasn't started yet but I had to get here before the start of school for football preseason, 3 hour 2 a days just sounds like so much fun…NOT, but when you love the game, I guess you'll do anything to play.

I walked up to the registration desk where an old lady with red hair was sitting and said,

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan"

"Why hello Ms Swan, you will be staying in room 225 in the Mason Building."

"Thank you"

"You're welcome, have a nice day dear"

"Oh…I have 1 more question. Where can I sign up for the football team?"

The old lady looked at me like I had 2 heads or something. When she finally got over the shock of my question, she responded,

"Coach Clapp's office is just down the hall to the right."

"Thank you again, bye"

I followed her instructions and I walked into the office she said. I saw a middle-aged man sitting at his computer obviously reading something. He looked up at me with a confused look on his face.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I'm a transfer and would like to try out for your football team."

I could see the amusement playing across his eyes, and I could tell he thought I was joking.

"You don't have to try out to be a manager"

"I'm not looking to be a manger; I am telling you that I would like to try out for wide receiver on your football team."

Then he did the thing that I cannot stand, he fucking laughed at me in my face. I stood there my anger boiling inside me while he just continued to laugh for a good five minutes.

"You have got to be kidding me is this some kind of joke"

"Does it look like I'm joking" I retorted back. That shut his ass up.

"Look I can see that you want to play football but you're not really the kind of football player I'm looking for, for my team."

"You mean you're not looking for a girl. Especially a girl that made her high school varsity football team as a freshmen and sophomore, led her team to two league championships, and almost won states. Is that the kind of player you're NOT looking for?"

The man's mouth dropped open in surprise from both my outburst and my impressive football experience. The next words out of his mouth surprised me along with the smile not plastered on his face.

"Welcome to the team, Bella"

Now it was my turn for my mouth to drop open, was it really that easy just like that and I was on the team? I guess so. Coach Clapp continued with what he was saying.

"Our practices are every day except Sunday from 8am-12pm and 3pm-6pm. Here are some clean football pads and a helmet, along with your new practice jersey. You still have to try out but if what you say is true then you will definitely be on the team. And before you go just to inform you tomorrow is going to be a lot harder to prove yourself to these boys and you will have to go harder then any of them just to be considered equal."

I smiled at him as said,

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

With that I headed back down the hallway with my new equipment and outside to go find my dorm.

I climbed into my car, a blue bmw convertible, and drove around the campus trying to find my dorm. I saw that even though I was early for school so were a lot of other people. Must be because of preseason for sports.

I finally found Mason Hall and I got out of my car. I heard a bunch of cat calls from the guys standing around. Whether they were for my car or me I didn't care. I looked around at the people around me and I saw one guy with his tongue down some bitchy looking girls throat. Ewwww… not something I really wanted to see.

I guess he felt my eyes on him because he took his tongue out of the girls mouth and turned to look at me, giving me the once over. He must have liked what he saw because he his mouth formed a huge smile.

He better not think I'm some kind of slut like the girl she was just making out with cause I'm not like that, he's not getting into my pants any time soon.

I began to get my stuff out of the car until I felt a hand on my arm stopping me. I felt a strange electrical current running through my body and causing me to shiver. Then I heard the most beautiful voice that reminded me of velvet,

"Let me help you with that."

I turned around about to make a rude remark about how I was perfectly fine and I saw the guy I had been starring at earlier. He was even more beautiful up close with a strange bornze hair color and sparkling green eyes that I could just get lost in…WAIT this was the guy who was just making out with that slut.

Damn he must be a player there is no way he's not he is just too delicious. _Stop thinking those thinkgs about him, you just vowed to not let the guy in your pants don't break that promise five seconds after making it._

I realized I must be staring and my cheeks flushed red, I answered with as much pride as I had left,

"if you insist you can get the things out of the middle of my car."

He looked through the window with a confused expression on his face.

"why do you have foot ball equipment in you car? Are you the new manager?"

"Why does everyone think I'm the new fucking manager" I yelled, "I am playing on the football team ok got it"

Just like the coach he started laughing.

"hey dickhead I'm serious, why don't you just go back to your slut so I can finish unpacking, bye"

He stopped laughing and looked at me with shock. When he was still recovering I locked my car grabbed my stuff out of his hands and walked away to go find my room. I didn't look back to see the guy finally snap out of his trance and storm away.

I finally found 225 and I unlocked the door with me key and opened it to hear a cheerful voice say,

"YOU MUST BE OUR NEW ROOMATE BELLA!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

______________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

I had been making out with Tanya, my girl of the week, when I felt someone staring at me. I was used to people staring but this person made my skin tingle. I broke away from my make out session with Tanya and turned to see who it was.

I saw a girl who was hot as hell standing by a blue BMW convertible. I gave her the once over and broke into a huge smile…Fresh meat my favorite.

I decided the best way to win her over was to help her unpack to get into her good graces and then I would quickly make her my next weekly girl.

I said goodbye to the now plan looking Tanya, who answered that she would see me later…fat chance, and sauntered over to the new girl and said,

"Let me help you with that"

The brunette turned around with an angry look on her face that showed she was about to say something but It soon turned to shock. She starred for a few more minutes without saying anything until she finally realized it and then she blushed a bright red.

While she had been starring, I had gotten a good look at her. She had chocolate brown hair with eyes to match, soft plump looking lips that were definitely kissable, and as I had just witnessed an adorable blush. She really was beautiful.

_What did I just call her blush adorable and say she was beautiful? I don't say things like that. What happened to hot, sexy, or fuck-able? She was definitely all of those things but I just called her beautiful. The heat must really be getting to me. Or maybe I have just been hit to many times in football. _ I don't know what it was that this girl was doing to me but I felt light headed every time she looked at me. 

She finally answered me by saying,

"If you insist you can get the things out of the middle of my car."

I looked in the middle row of her car and was about to open the door when I saw football pads, a practice jersey, a helmet, and other football equipment. I was really confused. This girl couldn't be playing …nah.

"Why do you have football equipment in your car? Are you the new manager?"

Why does everyone think I'm the new fucking manager?" she yelled, "I am playing on the football team ok got it"

I couldn't help myself I laughed she couldn't be playing on the football team.

"Hey dickhead I'm serious, why don't you just go back to your slut so I can finish unpacking, bye"

She stormed off and I just stood there shocked. First of all, she had just walked away from me, EDWARD CULLEN! Second, she is playing football, why did coach let her on the fucking team. I couldn't believe it we couldn't have a girl on our team.

Football is a guys sport no girls allowed, I don't care if I sound childish but there was no way she was going end up on this team. I stormed off to go talk to Coach Clapp.

I burst into his office.

"Coach why is there a girl on our team? Did you let her on the team? How did she get our equipment? Girls can't even play, so why is their one on our team? How could you let this happen?"

"Cullen, zip it. Yes, she is trying out for the team, and yes, I am allowing her to. Besides this girl is an amazing receiver…"

"Coach we don't need any receivers we already have Mike and Tyler."

"This girl made Varsity as a freshman and sophomore and she led her team to 2 championships. So she is definitely good enough and she maybe better then Mike and Tyler we will see tomorrow at tryouts."

"But Coach…"

"Cullen no buts, if you dislike it so much then don't be on the team"

That shut me up and I stormed out of his office and went to the cafeteria for dinner so I could tell Emmett and Jasper, my two best friends and co-captains of the football team, the news.

I got my food and spotted the two flirting with Rosalie and Alice like always but there was someone else sitting with them also. I began to walk over and then I realized who that other person was, it was the new girl who was going to be playing football. My day keeps getting better and better.

I flounced over to their table and sat myself down next to Jasper at the opposite end of the girl. I looked up at her and sent her a glare, which she noticed and sent her own right back at me.

"Edward …EDWARD are you ok man you seem kind of upset and angry?'

"I fine"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie, Alice, and the girl smirk. The girl then opened her perfect…_stop you hate her now stop calling her perfect because she's not._ She opened her mouth and said,

"I know what's bothering Edward … he's upset cause there is a girl trying out for football."

Both boys cracked up laughing. I could see all the girls, especially the "football player" get angry at their laughter. Emmett recovered from his laughing fit and he said the girl,

"Are you serious Bella there is really a girl trying out for football? What position does she play?"

"Wide receiver" was her angry response

He and Jasper broke down into another fit of laughter and I saw all three girls faces grow even redder with anger, Oh No they are really pissed this is not good. I tried to stop Emmett before he said something we all would regret.

"Emmett shhhh, we can talk about this later," I whispered to him.

"Edward I don't know why you are so upset about it…"

"Emmett shut up before you say something bad"

"She a girl it's not like she is actually going to make the team." He continued on.

The girls, especially the girl, Bella, were beyond pissed now, and they all jumped up from their seats and Alice even knocked hers over. Jasper and Emmett's laughing came to an abrupt stop. Bella yelled throughout the whole cafeteria,

"I already knew that Edward was a sexist asshole but I didn't know that you two were too."

All three of them stormed off, Jasper and Emmett had on shocked expressions. I heard them muttering "assholes" and "bastards' as they left.

"Edward why were they so pissed?"

"Cause Bella is the girl playing football…"

"And they are all now best friends." Jasper finished off, "Oh shit, we just seriously fucked up"

"I tried to get you two to stop but you wouldn't listen"

"Tomorrow should be interesting; I guess we will have to apologize, fuck"

"I'm not apologizing what you said is the truth but if you guys want to, go right ahead." With that, we headed back to the dorm that the three of us shared.

The next day I woke up at 7:30 to get ready for preseason practice at 8.

BPOV

I woke up that morning at 7:00 to get ready for preseason practice. I went to the bathroom to shower and I recounted yesterday.

I happened to be roommates with the two most amazing people. Alice was a complete ball of energy and Rosalie was hilarious with her jokes. We had all clicked instantly. I quickly learned that they were both on the dance team. They had asked me if I danced, and I told them only for fun. They thought I should join the dance.

When I told them that I actually played football, they were both amazed and encouraging. We continued to bond as we unpacked. Later I met Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, and Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend when we went to the Cafeteria to eat dinner.

Then the dickhead from before, _Edward_, had to show up in his sour mood, which alerted Emmett and Jasper that something was wrong.

When I told them what was wrong I expected them to tell Edward that he was being a dick…_I wouldn't mind seeing his…_ _STOP, he is a jerk stop thinking like that_. Anyway they had the nerve to say that a girl wouldn't even make the team, what jerks. When I stormed away I wasn't expecting Alice and Rosalie to join me since we just met but they did anyway.

Today was my day to prove all the bastards who laughed at me wrong. I smiled at that competition always made me unstoppable.

I got out of the shower and dressed in tight no-sleeve under armour shirt and myfavorite football shorts. I walked out of my room and saw Alice and Rose sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"See you guys after practice"

"Alright, GOOD LUCK" they yelled together as I walked out the door. I put my pads on and jogged down to the field, the adrenaline already pumping through my veins.

I reached the field and put on my hat, I didn't want people to know I was a girl until I had the chance to prove myself and then I would reveal that I was a girl. I began stretching like the rest of the guys their until the coach called us together.

"Ok today boys we are going to start with conditioning and getting in shape. First we are going to start out with a mile and then move on from there…" I heard several groans but I was excited I loved running and here was another chance to prove myself.

"Coach is their really a girl trying out for the team" I heard someone shout from the group of players.

"There was supposed to be but I haven't seen her so maybe she changed her mind"

I heard the boys snickering which only got more adrenaline pumping for my mile. I usually run around a 5.30 but today I knew that I was going to beat that.

"Alright boys lineup" We all lined up on the track and he blew his whistle and I was off. The dickhead # 1, Edward, was running in front of me.

I let him lead for the first 3 laps, running quietly behind him so he wouldn't be expecting me to overtake him on the fourth lap. When we finally reached the fourth lap, I took off in almost a full sprint easily passing dickhead.

I saw look of complete shock as I blew by him. I heard him speeding up to catch me and I could hear him just behind me. I pushed myself harder and loving the feeling of the burn in my legs and I couldn't help but smile.

We continued to push each other up to the 100m mark and I speed up to a speed I didn't even know I had. I could hear his footsteps a little farther behind me and I finished up in the lead.

I looked over at Coach Clapp and he looked completely shocked. I looked back at Edward and I could tell that he was shocked so obviously no one had ever beaten him. I almost laughed at the now angry expression on his face.

"Hey, kid come over here" coach called out to me. I jogged over to him.

"What's your name?" I smiled and said,

"Bella Swan"

His eyes grew even bigger and I just walked away.

I walked over to get water while waiting for the others to finish up. As the guys finished up I could hear them talking about how the new kid, me, had beat Edward and I knew it was getting on his nerves. HA! A girl just beat boys!!!

The rest of practice we did a bunch of different practice and finally it was 12 and we were done. I headed back to my dorm to change and eat.

Alice and Rose were still there when I returned.

"How'd it go?"

"Great" I said with a smile, "I beat Edward in the mile"

"You did that's amazing"

"Congrats"

We continued talking until it was time for me to return to the football field. This time I showed up with my football gear on. I was so ready to show off, the adrenaline was pumping threw my body for the second time that day.

**Please Review.**

**I will update sooner with the more reviews I get. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

I put my helmet on before I reached the field so I could keep my identity secret until later. Besides coach Clapp already knew that it was me, the girl, as long as he knew now that's all I needed.

I stretched with the boys again as we prepared for our second practice. Finally, the Coach Clapp called us together again.

"We are going to split up into our positions so we will be able to split up the teams. We are thinking we will have the decisions by the end of practice tomorrow. I want receivers and quarterbacks with me…"

After he said that, I stopped listening to his instructions for the other players and I started walking with the other players to where I was supposed to be. I still heard murmuring about how the girl was here. They were wrong I was here and I was ready.

We started off with a cut back to the ball without defense. I was shocked at how many people couldn't catch the ball. After going through it 3 times, I was the only one to catch all 3. I have to admit Edward had a nice arm; _they were really buff and muscular_. URG I needed to stop thinking about him like that he hates me I hate him, the end.

Coach Clapp called me over again not knowing it was me again.

"What's your name son, those were some nice catches?"

"Bella Swan" I said in a monotone voice. Coach Clapp face was priceless; it took all my control not to laugh. He was so surprised.

"Well, Edward was throwing some perfect throws too." He said trying to take away from his compliment.

Whatever, I just walked away, but as I walked away, I saw a new determination in his eyes and heard him call over Edward. Fuck, he is going to try to screw me over probably. I got back in line a saw Edward looking at me but this time with a smirk on his face.

Yup, definitely trying to screw me over.

Edward continued throwing good passes to the other receivers, who dropped them. When I was my turn, I saw the same evil smirk from before. Now we were running down the field and cutting into the middle of the field.

He said hike and I was off. I cut in the middle and saw his evil smirk still in place. He threw the ball way too far in front, trying to keep me from catching the ball. I sped up and as the ball was almost even with me, I dove forward, grabbed the ball, and tucked it into my chest as a slammed into the ground. I heard impressed whistles as I stood up. I jogged back down the field and saw Coaches shocked and impressed face and Edward's pissed one.

I tossed the ball back to Edward with a smirk of my own and saw his anger grow. The next two times he still tried to mess me up by throwing it to short and behind me but I ended up catching all of them.

Edward was beyond pissed now, he was livid. Coach Clapp still looked completely shocked but impressed at the same time.

Coach Clapp called us in,

"Alright we have one more series of this; everyone has three tries to catch a bomb from Edward to get a water break. If no one does then everyone will run 2 miles around the track and will not get water at all."

Damn, that's harsh. Good thing I knew I could catch anything, and yes I am being cocky right now because I can be.

Edward was throwing his best passes trying to get them to catch it before my turn. Of course, they all failed. I was finally my turn, and the rest of the team had gathered on the sidelines to see their fate. I knew Edward was going to try and screw me over.

He yelled Hike and I started sprinting. He threw the ball; he was trying to throw it at the back of the end zone out of bounds so I couldn't get that bastard. I sped up even more. Fuck, I wasn't sure if I was going to make it. The ball was almost above me, causing me to speed up. I reached the end zone and the ball kept going out.

I made a final dive out of bounds making sure to drag my feet in the end- zone as I caught the ball with my fingertips and pulled it into my chest as I hit the ground. I heard the team cheering. Up yours dickhead!!

The coach blew the whistle signaling a water brake. I jogged past him a muttered just loud enough for him to heat,

"Perfect passes my ass."

Some guys came up to me giving me high fives and tell me amazing catch, I gave them high fives back and just nodded in thanks.

The boys were talking off their helmets to drink water and to dump it on their heads, here was my chance.

I grabbed a water and took a long drink and then unscrewed the lid. I took off my helmet and dumped the water on my head letting it run down until it soaked up in my football pads. It felt so good I couldn't help but smile. I looked around and everyone was frozen in place in shock. I could also see some of their pants tighten as them became hard. Oops didn't mean to cause that, oh well not my problem.

Emmett was the first to unfreeze and he came up to me and clapped me on the back saying,

"Well, I take back everything about girls not being able to play. Damn Bella that was an amazing catch. I'm sorry"

"It's alright Emmett I forgive you."

His smile grew even wider. Jasper walked up to me,

"I'm sorry to Bella"

"It's alright"

He gave me a friendly smile too.

Then Emmett shouted, "HEY EVERYBODY THIS IS BELLA SWAN THE GIRL WHO JUST CAUGHT THAT AMAZING PASS"

I couldn't help it my checks flushed a little embarrassed by his outburst. Some kids looked annoyed that I was a girl while others looked at me in awe. A couple kids even came up to me and introduced themselves. There was Mike, Tyler, Ben, Emmett and Jasper of course, Erik, and a couple others whose names I couldn't remember.

I looked over at Edward who had a strange look on his face, but when he saw me looking it was quickly replaced with anger. I laughed because I saw my little water show earlier had given him a hard on too. _His bulge looks bigger then everyone else's he must have a big dick, Yumm…Not these thoughts again stop it, stop It, stop it._

We worked on more passing and receiving drills until Coach called us in. He explained what we would be doing tomorrow, more conditioning in the morning but the thing that really caught my attention was his information about the receivers.

"Tomorrow receivers were are going to be catching with defense on you to see if you can catch with people covering you. We will start with 1 defender, and move on to 2 and maybe even 3 if we have time."

Yes, A Competition. Just what I had been waiting for.

EPOV

Bella was pissing me off no matter where I threw the ball she always ended catching the ball diving in all different directions. Coach had to told me to throw passes off the mark just to her so he could mark her down for not catching anything.

BUT SHE CAUGHT EVERYTHING!!!!

And to make matters worse she always jogged back down the field either giving me a smirk or a smile. Every time she smiled I couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked, and I could feel my pants tighten whenever she smiled.

This only pissed me off more that she had this effect on me, a girl had never had this affect on me before. I keep having to think of Coach Clapp naked to make Little Eddie go back down.

When coach announced that they would have to catch a bomb of a throw from me to get water I tried throwing the most perfect passes hoping they would catch the ball before it got to Bella's turn. None of them could catch the ball, Mike bobbled it one time but it fell out of his hands.

It was Bella's turn and I tried to throw the ball to deep so she wouldn't be able to catch it. At the last second she dove and caught the ball, pulling it into her chest right before she hit the ground the whole team was cheering that she had caught it. None of them knew she was a girl.

I just stood there in shock, I couldn't help but admit that that was an amazing catch. I looked at coaches face and he looked just as shock but he also looked impressed. DAMN IT.

I walked over to get water and I watched her jog over. _Her ass looks great in those tight pants…STOP you're supposed to hate her she is a girl in a guys sport…but she just did better than all the guys…doesn't matter. _

Then she did the sexiest thing. She pulled of her helmet and dumped water all over her head. The bulge in my pants was back but I could see she had the same effect on most of the team too. _God she looks beautiful_…_why do I keep saying that I never say beautiful, just hot or sexy._

As I saw the lust and the shock on all of the guys faces I couldn't help but let a quiet growl escape my throat. I was shocked, I was jealous because of the way they were eyeing Bella. Shit, I think I'm falling for her. I can't let her know though I guess I will have to keep up the I hate her act.

I saw her looking at me and I didn't realize I had been staring at her during my realization, I quickly replaced it was a mask of anger and she turned away.

I was now brooding in my dorm while Emmett and Jasper went over to the girls apartment.

_This is going to be a long football season_ I thought as I went to bed and I soon fell asleep.

**Again please review and I will continue to try and update soon :)**

______________________________________________________________________________


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BPOV

I woke up the next morning excited for my next practice for football. I headed to the morning workout in almost the same attire as yesterday, but today I didn't wear a hat.

We ran the mile again, and again I beat Edward and the rest of the team. Coach continued to look even more impressed.

Coach called us together again to inform us what we would be doing later. He also reminded the team that the teams would be divided up at the end of the second practice.

I got back to my dorm ate and took a nap. I headed back out to practice ready to show my receiving skills against defense.

I couldn't help the smirk that spread across my face because I was about to blow all of them away.

Instead of calling us together coach told us just to go where we were supposed to so we didn't waste time. We started out easy with one defender and the receiver having to catch the ball. I felt bad for all the kids who failed to play defense and to catch the ball.

When it was my turn to play defense, I was up against Mike Newton. Edward yelled hike and Mike took off down the field but I was right there with him. Newton cut in and Edward threw another great looking pass to him. Right as mike was about to catch the ball but I dove in front and intercepted the ball.

We switched places and the moment Edward said hike I blew by Mike and was left wide open and completed the pass easily.

After a few repetitions of that we moved on to two defenders. Again, I intercepted the ball and returned to the line for my turn on offense.

This time I shook off one of the defenders and managed to catch the ball right before being tackled by the remaining defender.

Coach Clapp called together the receivers and the defenders that guard the receivers that had been working with Coach Whitlock. Coach Clapp announced,

"We are going to continue the drill but this time with 2 actual defensive players and 1 other receiver. So there will be 3 defenders total for those who failed math. I don't really expect any of you to be able to catch this but I just want to see how well you are still able to do."

All of the attempts before I went ended up in interceptions but I was determined to catch the ball because this would prove that I was capable to play on this team.

I ended up against Jasper who I had seen and heard that he was pretty good, Mike, and some other senior defensive player who was good.

Edward yelled, "hike" and I started down the field with all 3 players surrounding me. I kept running deep and dickhead launched the ball. I don't know if he did it on purpose but I could tell he threw the ball short.

I cut back towards the ball with Jasper in front of me, the senior kid to the side, and mike behind me. I jumped in the air above Jasper reached up and snatched the ball in front of Jasper's waiting hands and pulled it to my chest as the 3 defenders brought me to the ground.

Jasper helped me up and said,

"Damn Bella that was another amazing catch."

"Thanks Jasper" I said with a huge smile on my face. I looked over at Coach Clapp and I think that I have permanently got that impressed look stuck on his face.

When practice finally ended Coach Clapp called his other coaches and his captains who were Emmett, Jasper, and Edward to the center of the field with him.

I saw them talking over the choices for the teams and after about 20 minutes they walked over to the rest of the team.

"We are going to announce the teams, starting with JV and then Varsity. If you didn't hear your name then you did not make either team. "

The coaches announced the JV team which was all freshman and sophomores. Then he called out the Varsity.

"Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Mike, Tyler, Marcus, Ben, Bella, James,..." he continued on but I was really happy that the coach finally got past the fact that I was a girl. Now the only person I needed to worry about was my dickhead of a Quarterback.

After he announced the teams Coach handed out the playbooks and told us which to look at tonight. Tomorrow was going to be a great practice and I was hyped up for it.

EPOV

Bella had been doing really well when we started out with defense she easily beat the one defender. She did the same thing with two defenders.

When coach made the announcement that the defense would be upped to 3 defenders, I felt a knot form in my stomach. Now Bella was going to be tackled by 3 people. I visibly winced at the thought of my Bella being tackled. _Why did I just call her my Bella. Number one, she isn't even mine…yet. Number two, I don't like her like that…right? WRONG!_ Right now Bella is messing with my mind and confusing the hell out of me.

As I threw to the poor kids having to go up against the 3 defenders I thought about what I should do to try and prevent Bella from being tackled. When it was finally her turn to catch I decided that I would just have to try and throw her a good pass, maybe that way I could get on her good side.

When I saw the defensemen on her I winced again…Jasper…he hit hard as hell and he was a really good defensive player.

I said 'hike' and Bella ran up the field and cut in a threw the ball and closed my eyes not wanting to see her get hit. I heard her being tackled and opened my eyes again. Bella lay in a small heap of bodies with the ball firmly tucked to her chest. She actually caught the ball against three defenders. Wow!!!

When practice finally ended Coach Clapp called the other coaches and Emmett, Jasper, and me over to finish discussing who should be on the team. I tried arguing that Bella should not be on the team, but Jasper and Emmett shot me down and coach agreed with them.

Coach announced teams and handed out playbooks and finally practice was over.

I walked back to my dorm and passed out on my bed after a long shower.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

BPOV

Practice over the next week was exhausting.

I was so tired by the time school started I went around school in a daze. Practice was ok most of time when I wasn't dealing with dickhead.

Two days before our first season game we were scrimmaging our defense. They were kicking our asses because Dickhead refused to throw the ball to me and the other receivers kept fumbling the ball and dropping it.

The ball had just gone through Mike's hands for an interception and a touchdown. We were on offense again and I was fed up with Edward.

When Edward said hike I jogged down the field. The Defense knew he wasn't going to pass to me so they stopped playing defense on me and they added extra coverage on Mike.

This time Mike couldn't get open and Edward ended up getting sacked. I ran back over to the huddle and Dickhead started to yell at me,

"Bella why weren't you running, I got sacked because of you…is this what you're going to do in a game just stop running because your weak legs are too tired?"

I couldn't help …I just snapped and screamed back at Edward.

"You little prick you would have gotten sacked anyway because you refuse to throw to me the defense has even stopped guarding me because you won't pass you fucking dickhead."

"Shut the fuck up dike"

I stormed out of the huddle and stood on the line and waited for them to finish their huddle. I was fuming, I actually think there was smoke coming out of my ears. For the end of practice I sprinted every possession just to shove it up dickheads ass.

***

After Practice finished I quickly changed and waited for Edward outside the locker room with a bag of ice in my hands because I knew he would need it. I was getting him back for being such an asshole.

Edward walked out and I yelled out, "Hey Edward I need to talk to you." He rolled his eyes but walked over and stood looking bored in front of me. I quickly said, "Edward I just wanted to apologize for my behavior before during practice."

His eyes widened and he looked really surprised, he barely choked out,

"Well I hope you're not expecting an apology from me"

"I'm not I was just wondering…"

And with that I kneed him in the balls and he dropped to the ground in obvious pain.

"…what it feels like to be kneed in your vagina you dickless bitch"

I threw the bag of ice at him and turned and walked away while Edward continued to groan in pain and the rest of the football team laughed at him, but they got out of me way.

EPOV

I knew Bella must have been really pissed after I called her a dike…I didn't mean to but I was really frustrated that Mike wasn't catching any of my passes and the fact that I was still confused about my feelings for her so it just slipped out.

What I wasn't expecting was for her to knee me in the balls. I had to stay on the ground for a good 10 min before Emmett and Jasper came and helped me up.

Emmett was laughing out loud at my pain and I flipped him off.

"She got you so bad"

"Shut up Emmett"

Then Jasper asked "So why wouldn't you pass to her anyway? "

I couldn't just tell them that I didn't want her to get hurt and a wanted to protect her because I think I like her a lot so I lied.

"Because she's a girl and I didn't think she could handle it"

"Well I think she just proved she can" Jasper replied.

* * *

BPOV

Today was our season opener. I was so hyped for the game I was fidgeting all day long during school.

It was finally game time and the whole school was in the stands cheering. I felt the energy all around me and could feel the adrenaline.

We won the toss and decided to receive. The one thing I was worried about was Dickward not throwing me the ball.

The first to plays of the game we ran the ball for a total of 15 yards and a first down. I noticed that they had been putting heavy coverage on Mike..._I guess one of their coaches scouted our scrimmages…where Edward barely passed me the ball and tried to get it to Newton as much as possible. _

In the next huddle I said "Edward they have heavy coverage on mike and just one guy on me and he isn't very good, I can take him one on one easily…

"Are you saying that I can't get a pass to someone when their covered…well I show you"

I looked over at the Emmett and he looked just as confused as I felt at Edward's behavior.

We all said "Break" and started over to our positions on the field. I grabbed Mike Newton's are and said,

"Switch of the field with me …it will get some of the defenders off your back."

He quickly agreed and Edward didn't notice.

Edward said hike and I sprinted the route that Newton normally would I got by all the defenders who were still guarding me thinking I was mike. Edward through me the ball and I caught it for a completion of 30 yards before someone grabbed my foot and brought me down.

I ran to the huddle smiling while all the guys congratulated me on my great catch. I could see that Edward wasn't happy that I just fooled him, but he couldn't argue with the fact that I just got us great field position and a first down.

…

Well I guess he can…he refuse to pass to me for the rest of the first quarter and most of the second quarter.

I was pissed, we were losing 0-14 because of him. HE WAS COSTING US THE GAME!!!

Coach yelled at us during halftime about how we need to get our shit together. We did our cheer to get pumped and the team started to walk out.

I grabbed Edward's arm and pulled him back into the locker room with me.

"Listen up Edward, I don't care why you hate me so much but you are costing us the game. Hate me off the field as much as you like but on the field, you need to get over yourself and pass me the damn ball…unless you want to lose."

With that I stormed out of the locker room. I thought I heard him mutter

"I could never hate you, I actually feel the opposite"

But I'm pretty sure I was hearing things.

***

We came out in the 2nd half strong on defense and we soon had the ball back. We ran the ball on first down. On second down, he tried to throw it to Mike for an incomplete pass and I could feel my anger building again.

As were huddled up Edward finally called a play specifically for me to catch the ball. I smiled as I walked to my position. He said hike and I was off. I easily beat my defender and Edward threw a perfect pass…finally… and I ran a total of 20 yards before the defender dove and grabbed my feet, pulling me down.

The next play, Edward called out a play for a long pass to me when he said hike I sprinted down field as fast as possible leaving me defender in the dust. I caught the ball and ran the extra 15 yards into the end zone.

I flipped in the air and landed back on my feet right as I felt myself being pulled into a giant huge. I knew by the way I couldn't breathe it was Emmett.

"Em…I…Can't …breathe"

"O, sorry bells" he set me down and heard the cheering of the crowd. I ran over to japer yelling,

"hey I want to try the run and jump thing where you chest bump…well in this case shoulder bump"

"ok"

I ran at him and jumped in the air…I was so much fun even though Jasper almost knocked me over.

I game was great after that and with Edward still passing to me we ended up winning 28-14. The game was amazing and the whole team was heading to the guys dorms for an celebration party…this should be fun.

**Please Review!! Next chapter will be Edward's POV and the party!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

EPOV

It was our first game and I was excited as hell.

We were playing the hawks which was a pretty good team but we could easily beat them if Mike was able to actually catch.

I just can't bring myself to throw to Bella because one…she is a girl and two…she would probably get hurt when she got tackled and I just can't let that happen.

I have been having strange feelings for Bella for a while now but I can't let them show so I cover them up by being an asshole to her.

Anyway back to our game. We ended up winning the toss and decided to receive the kick. The game started off well with two runs for 15 yards and a first down. After that everything went downhill.

I kept trying to throw the ball to Mike but I guess the other team's coaches had scouted and seen that I always pass to him…damn this sucks.

I could see Bella getting really pissed off that I wasn't passing her the ball. When she suggested that I should I completely shot her down .

What I didn't see was her switch sides of the field with Mike so I ended up throwing her the ball instead. She got us another first down and I winced when some guy from the other team brought her down.

I was pissed that she had managed to fool me but I wasn't going to let it happen again.

I didn't pass to her for the rest of the 1st half. We ended up being down 0-14 and Coach screamed at us for it. We did our huddle started to head out back on the field. Someone pulled me backwards though as I was leaving the lockeroom. It was Bella.

She yelled at me that I needed to leave that fact that she was a girl off the field and pass her the damn ball. When she said that I needed to stop hating her on the field I couldn't help but mutter to myself…

"I could never hate you, it's actually the opposite"

I ran back out on the field and we started the second half. I finally decided to give Bella a chance because I wanted to win. Bella ended up catching almost every ball I through her way and got us back in the game.

We ended up winning 28-14. Coach congratulated us on our first win of the season and everyone showered and headed out to the after party.

The party was being held at my house. Jasper, Emmett, and I set up for the party. I was hoping that Bella would show up so I could see what she was like off the football field. My feelings for her were completely confused and I did not understand them.

I ended up wearing a green polo that matched my eyes. Although I didn't want to admit it, I was trying to look good to impress Bella.

People started showing up around 9:30 but I didn't see Bella, Alice, or Rosalie. I wasn't that surprised because Alice and Rose usually showed up fashionably late and I assumed Bella would be with them.

As the time passed, I had a couple of beers and could feel a slight buzz. I was standing talking to Jasper and Emmett when I heard Mike Newton and Tyler talking about how Bella looked smoking hot.

Their comments both pissed me off and intrigued me. When the conversation turned to how much they wanted to get in her pants, I had to put an end to it. I quickly turned around and yelled at them,

"Stop fucking talking about Bella that way and if I here you utter one more word about her I will personally punch both of you in the face!"

They looked at me with a mixture of shock and fear and practically scampered out of the room. I turned back to Jasper and Emmett and they both had smirks on their faces which pissed me off even more.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I thought you didn't like Bella," Emmett commented with one eyebrow raised.

"I don't dickhead, that is just no way to talk about a teammate" I could tell they didn't buy my lame excuse so I stormed out of the room.

I found myself in the living room where everyone was dancing. I started to look around to see if Bella was here. I finally spotted her and I'm pretty sure my heart stopped for a moment. She looking fucking hot! She was wearing a halter-top that was tight and showed some of her stomach. Her skirt was tight as shit really hugged her body. I could feel my body react to her.

I finally realized she was dancing with someone and saw her dancing with fucking James. My blood started to boil as I watched them. I wanted to go over and punch James for having his hands on my Bella._ Why do I keep calling her that she obviously isn't mine._ Bella looked over at me and I could see the shock, then anger flash across her face as she looked over my features. She smirked at me as I saw her grind harder against James and I gritted my teeth and practically sprinted out of the room before I did something stupid.

I grabbed another beer and went outside to clean my head. _Slightly ironic since I am also drinking but whatever. _When I came back in James and Bella were no longer on the dance floor. I was now even more buzzed but I didn't feel like interacting with people so I decided to go to my room to be alone.

I finally got upstairs after fighting my way through the crowd. I was about to reach for my door handle when I heard people on the other side.

Just great to top everything off two people were in my room doing God knows what. I was about to interrupt whatever was going on but then I heard James's voice.

"Bella, I know you want me and I can't wait be inside that hot little body of yours."

James? What was she doing in my bedroom with FUCKING JAMES! I felt my temper flare even higher than before and started walking away from the door. There was no way I was listening to them fucking in my room.

I was about to walk down the stairs when I hear Bella yell,

"James get off me!"

I immediately started to run back to my door.

"Shut up you little bitch"

I burst through the door to find James on top of Bella and restraining her to the bed. I ripped James off her and started punching him. He tried to swing back but I threw him to the ground and continued punching him.

"Stay" *punch* "the Fuck" *punch* "Away" *punch* "from her" *punch*

I heard Bella trying to get me to stop but my anger had taken over. Finally, I felt her pulling at me and her touch brought me back from my rage. I growled at James,

"Get out now"

He stumbled and limped out of the room and I quickly shut the door behind him. I took a couple deep breaths to calm myself down before turning to Bella. I made he sit on the bed and I knelt down in front of her. Before I could process what I was doing I had Bella's face in my hands as I asked her if she was okay.

"Edward, I'm fine. I swear."

I kept rubbing my thumb across her cheek. She looked down at her hands and then looked up at me again with a blush on her cheeks,

"Thank you…for stopping him" she muttered shyly.

I brought my hands away from her face and my hands clenched into fists. I turned my face away from her as I said.

"That son of a bitch shouldn't even done what he did…I just want to smash that bastards face in"

This time Bella grabbed my hands and made me unclench them. She then gently pulled my face back towards her. I looked at her in surprise at how close we were. Her face was so close, I only had to lean in a little to kiss her. Her lips looked so soft… _You asshole! Thinking about kissing Bella right after James attacked her_. I still couldn't help myself from switching between staring at her lips and staring into her eyes.

She slowly leaned in and her lips gently brushed against mine. Her lips felt amazing against mine. She licked my lip asking for entrance, which I happily granted. Our lips danced together as we continued kissing. We both finally needed air and pulled away. She smiled at me a whispered,

"thank you"

Right as I was about to start kissing her again, Emmett burst through the door. We immediately jumped apart.

"Dude, I just saw James leaving the party with two nice shiners. Looks like someone got him pretty bad…oh hello there Bella" Emmett smirked at us and gave me a questioning look, "I'll just leave you too alone" and he left the room again.

I turned to Bella whose cheeks were bright red. She quickly mumbled another thank you and asked that I not tell anyone about what happened with James before she left the room.

I continued to sit on the floor staring after her with a hand on my lips. What had just happened?

**Please review! BPOV next chapter.**

**P.s. sorry for not updating for so long ill try to be better. **


End file.
